


The cursed one

by DahVampire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahVampire/pseuds/DahVampire
Summary: Virgil is sent to be killed by a dragon but the dragon saves himThis is used to keep my anxiety down.  So there are no update days/times.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes after a day of hunting in the kingdom of Oden. I tried to avoid the villages around the cave I live in, but the villagers had decided to come outside even though it was raining. I had to go over them, so I did, they shot the ballista at me, but I had dodged them.

I was about to fall asleep when I remember what day it was. It was spooky day. It was a day when the villages around the mountain I live in, but all of their unwanted teens are in a big meadow for the dragon to eat. They think it is to _**SaVe TheIr ToWn**_.

I take the kids to my cave, give them food and lead them to a passageway that takes them to the other side of the mountain range. The kid gets sent to a village nearby. I don't know what happens to the kids, but I give each of them a bone with the dragon and a human carved onto it and tell them, "If you are in need, find the dragon of purple and blue then show them this bone. The dragon will take you here. I will be here at night if you don't hurt the dragon, I will help you." Then I send them on their way to the tunnel.  
I stand up and stretch and hop out of the cave, willing myself to turn into the dragon of purple and blue. I feel my body start to pop and shift around; it doesn't hurt; it feels uncomfortably warm.

I wait for the transformation to be complete and fly to the meadow. There was a smaller amount of kids than average. I hoped the villages hadn't decided to kill the kid now. When the first person saw me, they screamed. That leads everyone else to start screaming, crying, running around, and generally acting like a headless cockroach.

I sigh, dive down to grab the kids. It takes a bit seeing as some are running away and other or pounding on my claws. I manage to catch all of the outcasts as I like to call them. With that, I turned a fly to my cave; next was the hard part. I dropped the kids and ran deeper into the cave, so I was concealed in shadow.

Then I shift back into my human form. I quickly throw a cloak over myself. I walk into the light and talk to the kids. Finally, I give them the bone with the carving and show them the way through the tunnel to the other side of the mountain range.


	2. 1 year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is stupid

One year later.

In the throne room of the kingdom of Oden, Prince Roman was called upon by King Bronwin. Roman was sent a quest to slay the dragon that was terrorizing a group of towns. (The area was called Stormweaver’s valley) He, along with his advisor Logan and best friend/knight Patton, the road to the villages. The first thing Roman saw was that everyone was quiet and glancing at corners and alleyways. Roman thought this was because the townsfolk believed that the dragon would attack them, but he didn’t learn the truth until he went into a small tavern. He walked in and went up to the barkeep. “Barkeep?” He called. 

“ Yes, babes?” the barkeep said, “Oh, by the way, hun, I am Remy.” 

“Remy? Okay, do you think you can answer some questions for me?” Roman inquired. 

“Okay, shoot.” 

“Why is everyone so quiet.” 

“Really, that’s the one your start with? You really need to learn about the towns you’re going to beforehand.” 

Roman turned to Logan, confused. Logan seemed to understand and stated, “ Oh, you mean the sacrifices to the dragon?” 

“Oh sweetie, is that's what they tell you in the castle? If you are under the age of 15, can you do something the town leaders don’t like, you get fed to the dragon.” 

“ WHAT! If you do something, someone doesn’t like you get killed?” 

“Yep. That is the way of things here.” 

“ I am going to kill the dragon and then talk to the town leaders and change this.” 

Little did the group talking know there was a small boy in a black cloak listening in. When he heard that the Prince was going to kill the dragon he pulled out a bone and then ran out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH OUR BABY IS HERE!


	3. Virgil ran  wayyyyyy to fast

The small boy was one of the ones fed to the dragon. He didn’t want the dragon to be killed. The dragon and the woman who worked with it saved him. If there was no dragon sacrifice, then it would be death at the end of a rope. He ran out of the town, keeping his hood over his head so no one would see his face. Arriving in the meadow where he was meant to die and thought back to a year ago and went east to the dragon’s cave. After a day of travelling on foot, he collapsed in the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at my cave after catching a deer. I caught and then dragged it into the cave. I had a pile of wood set up for a fire. I use my fire breathing to light it. I wait until nightfall to cook and eat the deer. I shift back into my human form when a small boy falls into my cave. I see in his hand. He is clutching my carved bone. I quickly pull him over to the fire and start cooking the deer. I hope the boy wakes up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The boy opened his eyes after smelling cooked meat. His stomach rumbled, and he realized that he hadn’t eaten senses he got to the Stormweaver’s valley. He sat up and looked around to see the sun was coming up.  _ I slept through the night. Wow, that is a first.  _ He was about to grab the hunk of meat when he saw the dragon. It was just sitting looking at him. 

“Um. Hey, big dragon… I see you saw the bone, so I’m not here to hurt you.” He could have sworn that the dragon was raising an eyebrow at him. “ Yeah, I would be a terrible knight. I came here and then passed out, anyway I am Virgil. Also, I see this meat, and I haven’t eaten in a bit.” Virgil slowly picked up the meat and bit into it. He kept talking as he was eating. “Oh, there is some prince and his knights here to kill you.” The dragon looked shocked. “ I should have said that first, my bad. But you help a lot of people, and if you weren’t here, all of the kids would be killed some other way…” Virgil trailed off, thinking about being sent to the meadow to die. The dragon ( Which he had named Hex) must to Virgil's surprise, put a claw on his hand like Hex was trying to comfort him. Virgil laughed “ I guess you have dragon things to do. I‘m going to stay here tonight. Also, that other human if you could get her. I want to talk to her about everything going on.” The dragon nodded and wrote in scratchie letters  Night Human you talk “ Thank you.” With that, Hex flew out of the cave. 


	6. Chapter 6

I flew out of the cave and started thinking about what the boy said. What was his name? Oh, Virgil, right. I was annoyed that now the kingdom of Oden had decided to step in and stop this senseless killing. I soared over the valley too deep in thought to see someone readying a ballista. I just heard the click of the projectile being shot. I tried to dodge, but it pierced through my leg. I let out a roar of pain about to dive down and burn the town when I saw it. It was THE PRINCE. Prince Roman of Oden, the best fighter in 50 years, I turn back in a panic. Flying back to the cave, slowing dripping blood behind me. I need to talk to Virgil and get help. If the prince is after me, I have to set up defences.  
Back by the cave, Virgil was walking around collecting sticks and bits of wood in different sizes. This was to make sure there was enough for a fire to burn all night, little did he know this would save him and the dragon time. When Hex returned, they didn’t seem to notice Virgil. He, after all, was a small, quiet person, and it was plain to see that the dragon wasn’t used to other creatures being in or near the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

I flew out of the cave and started thinking about what the boy said. What was his name? Oh, Virgil, right. I was Annoyed that now the kingdom of Oden had decided to step in and stop this senseless killing. I soared over the valley too deep in thought to see someone readying a ballista. I just heard the click of the projectile being shot. I tried to dodge, but it pierced through my leg. I let out a roar of pain about to dive down and burn the town when I saw it. It was THE PRINCE. Prince Roman of Oden, the best fighter in 50 years, I turn back in a panic. Flying back to the cave, slowing dripping blood behind me. I need to talk to Virgil and get help. If the prince is after me, I have to set up defences. 

Back by the cave, Virgil was walking around collecting sticks and bits of wood in different sizes. This was to make sure there was enough for a fire to burn all night, little did he know this would save him and the dragon time. When Hex returned, they didn’t seem to notice Virgil. He, after all, was a small, quiet person, and it was plain to see that the dragon wasn’t used to other creatures being in or near the cave. 


	8. Chapter 8

I landed back in the cave, bleeding. I was to focus on stopping the blood. I didn’t see Virgil come back as I shifted back. I hear a small gasp behind me. If I wasn’t bleeding as badly as I was I would have facepalmed. I should have been more careful. 

“I guess you have some questions. But before you say anything I need to get stuff for my leg.” I sigh this is going to be a long night tonight. As they walk out of the cave one of them focuses on the pain in their leg the other worried about everything, they didn’t see the group of men setting up camp. Nor that one of the men had seen the boy and his companion leave the cave. 


	9. Chapter 9

As Virgil walked with the dragon who he had learned their name was Scylla, they collected different leaves, berries, roots, and water from a nearby stream. As Scylla took care of their leg and ate some of the berries, Virgil got to know that they were cursed to become a dragon, but the curse messed up so Scylla could shift back and forth at night. As Scylla fell asleep, Virgil watched as the night passed. He finally fell asleep, around 3 am. At dawn, Virgil heard Hex-er Scylla raise. Virgil looks at Scylla in their dragon form. If you looked closely at the blue and purple dragon you could see a black and silver scales dapped across the wings and snout. Virgil sat up and called out “Hey wait let me at least walk with you to the front of the cave.” Scylla raised her eyebrow with an amused look. Virgil took this as a yes and started walking with the dragon. As Virgil and Scylla got to the entrance of the cave, he waved to the dragon that left and went to get some berries to snack on. He reminded himself to keep clear of the villages. 


	10. Patton is being smart

Patton was so surprised. The dragon was taking care of a small boy and hurt an adult. Patton turned and ran to Logan and Roman had set up camp. “ Logan, Roman! We can’t kill that dragon!” Roman was sitting by a fire. He looked at Patton like he was going mad.

“ Patton are you crazy! The dragon is evil, it eats people!” Roman exclaimed

“ Yes, but the village leaders fed the kids to the dragon!” 

“ Only because it is a good way to get rid of prisoners and it keeps the dragon from attacking them.”

“Fine that may be true but the dragon is taking care of a boy and some other adult!” 

“WHAT! Patton, you should have told me that first. The dragon has captives.” 

“Roman…” It was no use Roman was telling Logan to prepare to attack tonight and save the damsels. Patton  **really** didn’t like this idea. 


	11. Chapter 11

Roman decided to go on a walk. As he went along an animal trail his gaze fell upon the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Roman in a very unRoman like way, quickly stepped forward and broke a branch. The boy stood up and turned to run. 

“WAIT” Roman yelled. This made the start to run. Roman tried to catch up but the boy ran out of site. Roman could hear the boy and decided to follow. 

Virgil was terrified as he sprinted back to the cave. He hoped that Scylla would be there to protect him. He didn’t know who it was that was chasing him but he saw a sword. Sword means someone powerful. Powerful means danger. Virgil stumbled back into the cave relieved to be Scylla laid out in a pact of sunlight that shone through a hole in the top of the cave. “Scylla! Someone is here. They must know that I didn’t die. They’re going to kill me. Im-mm…” Virgil said, starting to panic. Scylla being stuck in dragon form couldn’t say anything. So they settled with gently resting a claw on Virgil. This calm Virgil but only a little. 

“Unhand him you fiend!” Virgil sat upright in a split second. It was the man with the sword behind him there were two more men, each with there own sword. Virgil struggled to stand to get ready to run. He saw Scylla move to protect him. The group of men charged. Virgil tried to put himself in front of Scylla but with his panic attack, he wasn’t getting enough air. He fell unconstance. Scylla was turned to Virgil as he fell but was too slow to catch him. 

"Patton get the boy. He is more important than slaying the dragon is right now!" Yelled prince Roman. As he said that he stabbed his sword though the wing of the dragon pinning Scylla to the ground. Roman, Logan, and Patton pull Virgil onto a horse waitting outside the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Janus and Remus were in the middle of getting food when a huge dragon soared over them. 

“Re, do you see that?” 

“The 15 people who have fainted at seeing a dragon?”

“ _ Yes, just that. Not the fact that it is a dragon.”  _ Janus groaned. 

“ Hey De, when an earthquake happens used coffins become mascaras.” 

“ Now I know why the king tried to kill you. You really need a filter.” 

“You wound me J-anus.” 

“Please don’t call me that. Oh, look at we walked over to the dragon.” 

And in fact, they had made it over to the dragon that had saved them. As they watched the dragon shift and there was a human in fact it was a human that lead them to the tunnel out of the cave. 

“Janus, Remus, thank Hestia you are here. Your friend, Virgil was caught by the Prince and his friends. Gah, I hate Royalty, no offence Remus.” The dragon person said.

“Ehh don’t worry about, as a Prince, I didn’t learn anything! Out here I learn that Scales here is a part snake! I have yet to learn if he has other snakey things.” Remus giggled at the last part. 

“Remus I swear I will throw you off a cliff.” Janus hissed out. 

“GUYS, hey your friend Virgil he is in trouble right now! I am Scylla! Good, we have introductions done we need a plan.” Scylla growled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Snek and Rat boiz


	13. Chapter 13

Virgil woke up in a panic. Literally, he woke up saw he in a strange place and had a panic attack. When he calmed down Virgil heard a knock at the door. Virgil jump up and grabbed a blanket and held it like a sword ready to defend himself. In walked a pump looking man with a big grin. 

“Hey Kiddo, glad to see you are awake!” The man well talking had opened the curtains covering the window. Sunlight flooded into the room. “So kiddo what were you doing with that dragon? Roman thinks you are under her spell!” The man turned and looked at him well saying the last bit. Virgil sat up straighter.

“WHAT!!!!” Virgil screech

“Calm down kiddo! It's okay!” the man said. Virgil just sat there stewing everything over. He had been recused ( kidnapped) by the prince and his friends. He was in a castle he knows nothing about and someone was talking to him. WAIT the man was talking to him? What did he say? Was it important? “Kiddo? Can you look at me” Virgil looked at him. “Hey, my name is Patton. You don’t have to say anything you can just listen to me okay? So my name is Patton my favourite animal are cat though I am allergic to them. My favourite colour is light blue. I love to bake I mostly make cakes though I love cookies more.” Over the time the man was taking Virgil felt himself calm down. He took a deep breath and whisper

“I am Virgil” 

The man Patton broke out into a smile. 

“Well, Heya Virgil!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me idea
> 
> CAUSe I am DuMB LIKE worse than Roman


	14. The Plan

Over the next couple of weeks, they devised a plan to save Virgil. Scylla was going to sneak into the castle at night in her human form, dressed as a castle servant, to find Virgil. If it took her all night then she would shift into her dragon form. Light some things on fire and find Virgil and get the heck out of there. Janus and Remus would knock some guards out and dres as them. Maybe it wasn’t the best plan but it was the only good one. 


	15. When did princes get dumb

Virgil was hungry enough to leave his room. Of course, Patton and the Royal adviser Logan had bought him food but Virgil’s anxiety was telling him it was poisoned. Virgil was going to sneak out of his room and try to find the kitchen. How hard was that? Answer very hard. In the hour it took Virgil to find the kitchen he had found: 

The main servents condor

5 unused bedrooms 

3 bathrooms

1 armoury

The castle entrance to the prison 

And too many rooms full of sofa, plush chair, and paintings

Virgil was about to give up when he heard footsteps. It seemed to only be one set. He froze it only be one person but one would be enough to overpower him. Virgil looked in and saw Prince Roman and the kitchen. Of course, the place he was looking for was the place with one of the people that basely kidnapped him. Virgil was about to turn and leave when he tripped and very ungracefully let out a few choice words. 

“Whose there?” The prince called out. Virgil froze (again). 

“Um… No one.” Virgil squeaked out.

“Oh, it is you Peter Panic. Tis I the one who valiantly saved you from that Dragon Witch!” The Prince said poking his head around the corner. 

Virgil barely talked to the guys and he already wanted to slap this buffon. Virgil magically didn’t attack the prince. (Maybe Scylla was a witch.)

: You’re lucky I got to you in time any people have been killed by this dragon!” 

Virgil let out an amused snort. 

“Oh no we didn’t get to you fast enough I will take you to the Medic and cure you.” 

Um, what d-” Virgil was cut off when Prince Sing-a-lot pulled him along the different hallways. 

Logan- Emile! Help Virgil is cursed. He is under the control of the evil dragon witch!” 


End file.
